High School Hearts
by Kara108
Summary: A Different Twist High School is like a roller coaster ride not only because of all the schoolwork, but also with the heart. Many heart breaks, jealousy feelings, and new feelings.
1. Hate my LIFE

**Chapter 1**

 **Hate my LIFE**

"I hate school!"

"Ha… You hate everything that isn't ramen Inuyasha" Miroku said giving a side glance to young man walking beside him.

"Keh"

They continued on their way inside the History classroom as there teacher Miss Maki ordered the class to take there seats and get out there homework.

 _Crap… Just my luck History first on a Monday morning and homework is due, if it weren't for Miroku calling this morning to remind me that we have footy training today at lunch, I would have gladly stayed home._

"Taisho, is your homework ready for me or are you going to say that you dropped it in the mud again?"

Miss Maki always enjoyed teasing students but would become extremely strict in the blink of an eye if she needed to.

"Keh… You could say something like that"

"Hmph, Inuyasha please stay back after class for a minute so I can talk to you… So?" 

She turned to Miroku with hopeful eyes, praying that someone out of the pair did there work and won't also have to be punished. Miroku simply nodded his head and handed her the research on the art of Kyudo (the ancient art of archery).

The rest of History went on smoothly until the bell came, Inuyasha tried to run out of the room as quickly as possible so that he didn't have to stay back to talk to the teacher, but she though that he would do as much.

"Inuyasha, I still would like to talk to you please"

He mentally slapped himself for not being fast enough to escape the rashness of her second mood; more like a second person all together.

 _She is most likely going to get me to do extra work every night or sit at the front of class were all of the goody goodies sit. Just great…_

"What did she talk to you about?"

Miroku had waited outside of the classroom for his best mate to come out. They had been friend ever since he could walk and flirt with the opposite sex. They were like brothers.

"Just Great! My life is a living hell!"

"What… Come on, what could she have done to make your life a living hell? Detentions for the next term… No wait that wouldn't bug you at all, so lets see, you must do extra homework?"

"HA! I wish"

"So spill the beans Inuyasha!" Miroku's patient was starting to run thin; it was like teasing a child with a piece of candy.

"FINE… I have to first do a 2000-3000 speech and oral presentation on the ancient act of Kyudo-"

"That doesn't sound to bad"

"I'm not finished yet… then at the Cultural Festival she wants me to be part of the play that they are doing of Feudal Japan. She will probably give me some lame person to act that dies in the first minuet and I also have to go to some shrine and volunteer there for a week."

"Hump… That sucks… Hey, but look on the bright side of things"

"Yeh, like what exactly?" _I doubt that even a lecher like him can't even think of an up side to this situation._

"At least you get to meet some sexy chicks in the play… Ow what was that for?!" he now was sitting on the ground rubbing the bump the size of a tennis ball that had appeared on his head, after he was punched by the boy next to him, who currently had steam coming from his ears.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU PERV! DON'T YOU THINK OF ANY THING ELSE BUT WOMEN!?"

"Well lets see… Footy, which by the way we are running late to"

"Crap! Well get off your but and lets get going before my day gets any worse."

Just as Inuyasha spun around he bumped into something.

"Hey, look were your walking you Jerk!"

He looked down to see a pair of brown eyes looking up at him with a mix of anger and disgust. At first glance he could have mistaken her for Kikyo his girlfriend, but then at second glance he knew it wasn't her.

"Me! I was just standing here minding my own business. You're the one who should be looking were your going wench!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME"

Miroku quickly jumped in between the two before they made a seen.

"Well we better be going. Inuyasha hurry up and sorry miss." Just at that moment when he made eye contact with the girl her beauty stunted him. "My name is Miroku and the boy to my left is Inuyasha. May I ask what your name is miss?"

"No you may not."

Then she ran off without another word, towards another girl with a high pony tale.

"Wait up Sango!"

"She looks hot and her friend does to!"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and dragged Miroku down the hall towards the oval for footy practice.


	2. Second time round

**Chapter 2**

 **Second time round**

"I can't believe that jerk!"

"Who… What, Kagome are you still angry about that guy that you ran into?"

"HAY SANGO! You're meant to be on my side not his!" She then stole some of Sango's chips that she had for lunch. Kagome was starting to become annoyed at her bestie for standing up for that jerk, he was the one who spun around unexpectedly and bumped into her.

"I am, but his was just standing there minding is own business that's all I've gota say… Hay Give them back Kagome, they're mine!"

Sango tried to grab her stolen chips for across the table but Kagome new as much and scoffed them all down. "NOPE"

"Hump… So what do you have next chip thief?" _I will have to get back at her some way or another… I'll do it after school when we go to her place._ She mentally patted herself on the back for being such an evil mastermind.

"Well, lets see" _I just had History, and it's a Monday morning?_

"I believe that I have science next. Do you know if we got a room change at all?"

"How should I know? I'm not in your Science remember, I changed for that class last week."

"Oh, sorry. Why did you change again? It was something like they placed you in a wrong class so your whole timetable had to change"

"Yep… Art instead of HPE elective"

 _How could I forget that… Sango's always loved to do sport and get all hot and sweaty. Me on the other hand, I prefer to sit down with a book and read._

At that moment Sango stood up (as she new that look Kagome was giving her and it was the thinking one) and went towards the bin to place there rubbish into it.

* * *

 _DING... DONG... DING_

"I'll see you tomorrow Kagome"

"What... You mean next break don't you?" All she sore was a high pony moving side to side before it disappeared.

Sango quickly spun around just in time to she the other girl face of disappointment.

"Come on Kagome... I told you yesterday. This afternoon my family and I are going off for a holiday. Don't worry it's only for a week."

"Not fair Sango!"

"Ha… well your going to have to deal with it until next week."

Kagome just signed away her anger and wish her good luck and safe travels. They shared a short good bye then went their speared ways.

* * *

"So have you thought of a shrine that will take you for a week?"

Inuyasha had gone to one of his favorite restaurant in the area after school and had Miroku come alone with him so he could do more bickering about the girl that ran into him earlier.

"Well there real isn't a lot of choice is there." _There is only about three shrine in the area in total, but know that I think about it the third is a little run down so they will probably want me to do every thing… Crap that only leaves two then, I better make a good impression-_

He was cut out of his thoughts when Miroku started to click his fingers in front of him. "What was that for?"

"I was talking to you but you weren't replying"

"Keh… Just thinking that's all" and he continued scoffing down the rest of his ramens that was starting to go cold, then waved for a waitress to come over towards them with another serving of it.

"Here you go Sir." Said the young waitress, placing a bowl in front of the black hair boy. "Would you like anything sir?" She turned her head towards the boy opposite him and found herself looking directly into his eyes.

"Have we met before?" Miroku was sure he had seen these brown eyes before, and surely he wouldn't forget the name to such a young beauty.

"Mir-o-ku?" _No it couldn't be… if this is the boy that I sore at school today breaking me and… that means that this is…_

"Now I remember. You're the girl that we encountered at lunch today. I'm sorry, but I believe I have forgotten your name miss."

"That is because I never told you it remember." Kagome was trying to keep her cool and not clawing the eyes out of the playboy in front of her. This was her first day working here at the restaurant and she only got the job because her mother and the shop owner Kaede knew each other. _I can't blow this on my first day; I would be letting down my mother for say that I was such a hard worker._

In that instant Inuyasha decided to see what Miroku was talking about to the waitress and placed down his ramens, just in time to hear Miroku say something about the girl that walked into him at lunch.

"What!" he looked up just in time to see those brown eyes looking down at him again, the ones that resembled Kikyo so much. _I wonder if they are related some how? NO… Kikyo is nothing like this girl!_

"Ah, Inuyasha thank you for gracing us with your presents. Are we more important now that that bowl?" Miroku just smirked more when he got a 'Keh' from the boy opposite him. Knowing that he succeeded pissing him off a little.

Kagome's face was starting to loss its colour, here she was in front of the two people she didn't what to see, and Sango has already left. Meaning, she can't call her for help; even though she wouldn't be here at work to help her, she could at least call her and ask what to do. _But that isn't gona happen, Kagome your on your own this time… I can do this, I know I can!_ Mentally physicked herself up, and was thinking for a good excuse to leave before this went south, she wished that Ayame one of the other waitress would see that she was having trouble and come over to help. But it looked like she had here own troubles; _it looks like she was dealing with the chef again, for doing a wrong order probably._

"Well, I better be getting back to work anyway… I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." _Yeah, you go girl, simple and sweet!_

"Ha, I haven't been enjoying anything today, I don't think it is suddenly going to change." Inuyasha then went to continue scoffing down the rest of his food, which he surprisingly found empty. "Great… Were do you think your going? You still haven't apologized for today girl!" He reached out and grabbed her wrist to pull her back to their table and waited for her to reply.

Kagome was just about ready to loss her temper. It was taking all of her will not to attack this boy. She tried to get her wrist out of his grasp but failed. "Let go!" She spun around just in time to see a smirk appear across his face before it vanished. _What is with this guy, first he is angry with me and now he is enjoying messing with me?_

"I'm still waiting." _I never would have thought it would be this fun to mess with this girl, and I don't even know her name?_

"Fine! I'm sorry. There happy now?"

"Not yet… What's your name?" It was intriguing how much she reminded him of Kikyo but then not at the same time.

"It's Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi."

"Higurashi." He then released his grip from her wrist.

"Well it was nice to meet you Miss Higurashi, we should hang out some time?" Miroku then made his presents realize by the two people in front of him.

"No thank you, I have a lot happing." Kagome was starting to cool off after Inuyasha release her wrist. "I better get back to work anyway, good bye Miroku and good bye Inuyasha." She then walked off towards the kitchen and disappeared out of the site of the two boys.

"I have to go to, Kikyo asked if we could meet after school today."

"Ok see you tomorrow Inuyasha, and don't forget to keep an eye out for a shrine."

Inuyasha then stood up, paid for his food and left the restaurant.

"I better be on my way to."


	3. Falling Hard

**Chapter 3**

 **Falling Hard**

"What… Kikyo what are you saying!"

"You heard me Inuyasha. I think it might be best if we don't see each other anymore." Kikyo then reached up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek then left him in the park, standing next to the lake.

This place was where Inuyasha called her to about seven months ago and ask her out, this was the very spot were they shared their first kiss and now their last.

The sun was starting to set, but Inuyasha was in no mood to move from were he stood. He just watched as Kikyo slowly vanished from his view and life. _How could she just leave me and not tell me the reason._

 _-Flashback-_

"Sorry I'm late Kikyo, the stupid traffic this afternoon was horrible." Just at that moment when he looked up, there stood the women of his life. She was a goddess in his eyes, standing there next to the lakeside in a dark green summer dress that reached her knees, the collar of the dress had a silver patterning around it and she had her hair in a high bun. He slowly walked up to her and stopped two feet from her.

"We need to talk Inuyasha" she suddenly took a step back from him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, yeh I know that. That's why you asked me here isn't it?" he was starting to feel uneasy. The whole situation and the way she was acting were making him feel that way.

"Yes, that is why I have asked you here and well…" There was a long pause and Inuyasha believed that it would never end. "It's over Inuyasha."

"What… Kikyo what are you saying?" he couldn't believe it. _No! I must be dreaming, she couldn't have said that, why would she?_

 _-End of Flashback-_

"What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

"Good after noon Inu. Your home late, were have you been?" Izayoi had been expecting her son to come home early, before she left to meet up with her husband in Beijing for business travels.

"Around… I'm going to bed." He left the room and walked up the fight of stairs up to the second level.

"But you haven't had dinner yet?" all she heard in response was the slamming of his bedroom door.

"Hum… I wonder what's wrong? Totosai do you have any ideas?" She looked over towards Inuyasha's guardian, hoping maybe he understood what was wrong with her son. _Men know men, so he should understand what his going through… shouldn't he?_

Totosai looked up from behind the book he was currently dusting.

"Totosai, you are one of our closest friends, please, don't think it is necessary to clean the bookshelf."

"Yes it's just a habit. Now about Inuyasha I am sorry but I don't know what would be bugging him. But don't worry; just enjoy your time with your husband. When will you be returning this time?" he placed the book back on the shelf and gave his full attention toward the lady standing at the bottom of the stairs with two large suitcases in hand. She had her long black hair in a high pony tale and was wearing a silver business suit; she looked like she could be in her early twenties even though she was twice that age. _Some of us do age well, me on the other hand, well I only age well because I am a demon. Izayoi on the other hand is human-_

"Well I believe we are going to be away longer this time, so it might be in six months or so that we see you next… Remember Inuyasha's temper, and he is stronger than he looks."

"Yes, thank you Izayoi. It will be just like old times when you guys were just getting the business going."

She nodded her head and started heading out the door after she placed an envelope with Inuyasha's name written on it neatly on the table.

"Oh… One more thing, I believe that Inuyasha's brother will be coming over next week. But please don't tell him, you know what he will do."

"It will be fine, I have my past experience and hammer in reach if needed. Safe travels Mrs Takahashi."

"Yes. Thank you."

She then left the Takahashi mansion behind her and jumped into the black limo with tinted windows. She then took a look at Inuyasha's window and wonder what would be bugging him so much, she wanted so much to go up to his room and asked if he was ok, but she new he would work it out on his own.

* * *

"It's really quite, isn't it?" She thought had been asked to stay back and close up shop, because Kaede had an emergency back home. She simple nodded her head and agreed to helping out. _But then when I called mama, she told me that grandpa had been invited to dinner for one of his oldest friends 80_ _th_ _birthday. So she had to take him to the other side of Tokyo for it, and Sota was complaining that he didn't want to wait for me at home and went with them. So here I am stuck walking home with street lamps for lighting._

"Why didn't I remember that important detail before I kindly said that I would stay back?" _I hate my Life… this afternoon couldn't get any worst?_

She suddenly was cut from her thoughts when she bumped into something.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!"

 _I know that voice._ Kagome looked up to see a pair of golden eyes looking at her.

 ***(An Hour Earlier at the Takahashi mansion)** *

"Grrr, I can't sleep!"

Inuyasha had been rolling around in his bed for over an hour and a half now. All he could think of was Kikyo and what he might have done to make this happen.

 _Huff, this silence isn't helping one bit!_

He looked over towards the glass doors that led to the outside world. The street lamps had started to turn on hours ago, and the sun was long gone behind the mountains. _She fades with the sun, and I'm left in the darkness… But Why?_

"No, that's enough of that!" he spat shacking his head.

Sitting up, he jumped off his king sized bed with red framing and silk sheets. Taking another look towards the darkness beyond his balcony, he walked outside he room and started to make his way down stares.

"And where do you think your going?"

Inuyasha had just gotten to the front door and was about to turn the doorknob. He turned around to find Totosai staring at him as he leaned on the stare case that lead upstairs.

"Out."

"Yeh, I jessed you were going OUT. But were to is what I'm asking?"

"Feh. It's none of your business old man… I need some air." He then turned the knob and walked outside, slammed the door behind him.

"Boy trouble." Totosai just shock his head and went towards the dinning table in the room up the hall.

 ***(Back on the street)** *****

"My God, how many times must I bump into you today?" _Literally bump into you._ She added mentally.

"Yeh, the feelings mutual girl."

"I have a name remember?"

"Well sorry your highness, I'll remember that next time" _Not like there is going to be a next time._ Inuyasha then turned around to walk off.

"Hum. I wonder what is up with him?" her gaze followed his figure as it passed by the street lamps and down the dimly lit street; he looked so sad and lonely. _Maybe that wasn't the best of greetings, and we have only just meet today, maybe I should be a little kinder to him… Well I might as well see if he needs someone to walk with at least._

"Hey, Inuyasha… Wait up!" she yelled chasing after him.

"What do you want now? Get into another argument or something?"

"No-" _Kagome be kind and caring, you don't even know anything about this guy._

"I was wondering if I could walk with you, you look a little lonely. Is every thing Ok?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" He mentally slapped himself when he sore the raven-haired girl beside him cringe at the harshness of his words "Sorry. It's just… been an off day for me."

"I'm sorry, I have most likely been one of the problems of your day." The two continued walking for a while in awkward silence until Inuyasha couldn't stand it must longer.

Clearing his throat he tried to make conversation, "So were are we walking to?"

"Well, I am not in a hurry to go anywhere. Were would you like to go?"

"Umm, aren't you coming back from working at that restaurant I was at this afternoon though?"

"Yeh, what about it?"

"So- shouldn't you be getting home to your family?" Inuyasha was gob smacked, one minuet they were swan enemies, fighting all day with each other, and now they were walking with each other having a conversation.

"Well yes I would normally. But they are out and you are walking the streets alone and by the looks of it not enjoying it… But if you would rather walk alone then that's fine by me."

"Feh. I don't care the slightest." He looked down just in time to see the dim lighting of the street lamps reflect off her smiling face. _She looks a lot like Kikyo from the side to and the dim lighting isn't helping-_

"Well, now that that's sorted out. What are you doing outside, walking on the streets in the dark? Meeting up with someone are you?" She was half betting that was the reason he was out in the night air. Although if he was, then how come he said that he didn't care if she walked with him.

"Why do you want to know?" he wanted to whip that cheeky smile off her face so badly, it wasn't funny.

"Well, you asked me a question so now I ask you one"

"I just needed some air, that's all."

"Oh. Ok then."

And there it was again the silence, she felt so strange walking with a man she had only just meet that day. Walking down the backstreets of Tokyo in the back suburbs. But there was another feeling she couldn't explain, something that made her feel secure at the same time, something she had never returned fully after her father died.

* * *

 _I wonder were we are?_ Inuyasha had just started to come back to reality when he spotted a street sign up ahead. _Wait… We?_ He suddenly whirled around and accidently coiled with Kagome in the proses, knocking her to the ground.

"What was that about?"

"Your still here?" he said with a gob smacked look on his face.

"Um, yeh. Were else would I been, may I ask?"

He suddenly felt stupid for zoning out into his thoughts when he was in the company of someone else. Gesturing out his hand to help the young women off the ground, he apologized for his mess up and offered to carry her bag. _What does she have in here? A library of bricks by the weight of this thing!_

"There are no clouds?"

"What?" he was so confused with her sudden sentence that came out of know were.

Kagome simple gave a light chuckle, "I mean, you can see the stares so clearly tonight. They're spectacular don't you think?"

"Um, Yeh they truly are a beautiful sight."

When Inuyasha returned his sight to where they were walking he found himself looking at a giant flight of concrete stares.

"Higurashi Shrine" she suddenly took her bag of him, which he had in one hand hanging over his left shoulder.

"Hey, isn't your surname Higurashi?"

"Yes. This is my family shrine. Not may people know that I have a connection to this place. Even though the names are the same."

"Oh…"

"Well thanks for the walk Inuyasha it's been a real slice. See you at school" And with that she then turned around and started to walk up the flight of stairs.

 _A real slice…_ Those three words wouldn't stop repeating in Inuyasha's head as he walked home, further away from the Higurashi shrine and the raven-haired girl… Kagome.


End file.
